1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to motor vehicle safety systems and, more particularly, is directed towards a safety system for monitoring the space under a bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are numerous applications which require a warning or shut-off signal for a machine. In recent years, audible warning devices have been installed on commercial vehicles to provide a warning that the vehicle is moving backwards. The loud warning signal is sufficient to alert people behind the vehicle to get out of the way. However, there is no warning to the driver that someone is in danger of being hit. In the case of a school bus, there is no warning signal to alert children that the bus is about to move forward and there is no signal to warn the driver that a child may have crawled under the bus in order to retrieve something. As a result, many children have been seriously hurt and killed by school buses. A need exists for a monitoring, warning and disabling system for a school bus which will monitor the space under a bus, provide a warning signal that there has been an intrusion into the monitored space and disable the bus so that it cannot be moved.